bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jitō Kusakabe
Jitō Kusakabe (持統 草壁, Kusakabe Jitō) is a powerful Soul who was directly born from the Ōin. She is a "container" of the Ōin, being able to tap into its powers when needed. Appearance Appearing almost as a teenage girl, Jitō has long black hair and dark purple colored eyes. She wears a sleeveless white v-neck with a yellow star over the right breast. She has a pair of white pants that reach her upper calf. Around her waist, she wears a black scarf like piece with the same yellow star upon it as well. On her upper arms, she wears a black and gray striped arm band. Personality Jitō is generous and kind-hearted, up to the point that some people even take advantage of her. Both mature and flexible, Jitō rarely acts out keeping a steady mind at most points. She has shown to have an inner sense of strength, having a line that when crossed releases her rage. She has shown to be extremely dangerous when angered, releasing the power of the Ōin. Abilities As she is not a Shinigami, and simply a shell around the Ōin with a personality, Jitō cannot acquire Shinigami abilities such as Flash Steps and Kido. She has shown to be able to manipulate the powers of the Ōin. *'Healing'- A signature ability of the Ōin, Jitō can use its ability to heal herself when gravely injured. She has shown to spread a thick veil of violet energy over herself when healing. With this ability, she can also heal people she comes in contact with in turn spreading this violet veil onto the one she is healing. *'Teleportation'- While not able to fully utilize this skill in the way it was made to be used, Jitō can effectively use this teleporation ability to move long distances in a short amount of time. She has shown to implode into nowhere and then reappear in a blink of an eye. *'Immense Reiatsu'- As the container of this powerful object, Jitō can manipulate the Ōin's reiatsu to her will. Although not a master at controlling this immense reiatsu, Jitō has shown to be able to release her reiatsu in explosive blasts. By gathering her reiatsu at her hand and be able to release the reiatsu in an immense blast. "Her" reiatsu has shown to take a golden color, unlike her healing ability which takes a deep violet. *'Spirit Manipulation'- Being able to see and converse with the Spirits of Zanpakuto, Jitō can not "will" them to do her bidding but converse with them and make a deal they can agree on. She has shown to be able to enter the Zanpakuto's spirit world on occasion. This ability may stem from the requirement of the knowing of Bankai to use the Ōin. Trivia * Her picture is based of of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater. * The creation of her existence is still shrouded by a mystery, although it is believe to have occurred during the Aizen Incident.